


Bal-Chatri

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Satya scores a invitation for the club Fareeha's always wanted to go to.





	Bal-Chatri

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by kindofanearp!

Fareeha been on the waiting list for two years to attend a party at the premiere club in Numbani, and Satya simply walked in.

It was an impressive feat all around, and almost unbelievable if she hadn't seen it herself. The host -- clad head to toe in opaque silk, daring near the boundary of allure and indecent exposure -- went from emotionless to alert when Satya placed a card on the front counter. Blue circuits glittered around its edges, displaying the architech's name as a hologram, as well as her title of CEO for India's newest hard light provider, a company that was now chasing the bloated ambitions of Vishkar around the globe. Hers was a name that got attention, and attention was exactly what they needed.

"I understand there is a private engagement here on Saturday." Satya began, voice cool and strict, carrying the weight of someone who refused to be disappointed. "My partner and I wish to be in attendance."

While there were plenty of places for those inclined to bondage and discipline, everything Fareeha heard about this one was legendary. It had a full-on stage for shows each night where people would display the limits of skill and creativity alike, with enough equipment available to fill anyone's dream dungeon. There was even a room set aside for those who simply wished to watch, filtering through camera feeds while top-shelf headsets poured in audio that made everything sound just inches away. Nothing short of extravagant, even ridiculous, but this was the first vacation Fareeha had taken since joining Helix, and she planned to make the most of it.

"With such short notice, it may be hard to promise--" The host stopped short at Satya's artfully arched brow.

"Tell me when you have secured it." She declared, then went to sit next to Fareeha, who felt slightly out of place in her more casual clothes. Satya was always dressed to impress. "Just a few more moments, my falcon."

"You're amazing." Fareeha smiled, warmed by the pet name falling with casual affection from her lover's lips. "When I brought this place up, I didn't think you'd want to come right over."

"Opportunities should be seized the moment they present themselves." Dark fingers turned outward, palm offered so Fareeha could take her hand.

She did, but not before bringing Satya's knuckles to her lips and placing a soft kiss there. "Thank you."

"Of course." Although the young woman's tone was level, Fareeha saw the faint flicker of pleasure in rich brown eyes.

Not five minutes later, the host appeared with a tablet in hand, giving it to Satya so she could pay the fee for attending the party, and they both signed waivers promising the sight of nudity or sexually explicit activity wasn't of any concern. Fareeha was about to return the tablet when metallic fingers wrapped around her wrist, demanding a pause.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me how we reserve the main stage?" Satya asked, words directed to the host but her gaze locked on Fareeha.

Oh, now this was going to be a party.

\--

In the back of her mind, Fareeha had been expecting an intimidating atmosphere inside the club, a uniform black occasionally broken up by splashes of red or silver, but as soon as they passed the threshold, she realized she couldn't have been more wrong.

Far from a shadowy dungeon, the front room was lit with chains of golden light, the marble floor possessing a scintillating pattern of colors. Two attendants were waiting by the second set of doors, greeting guests and taking invitations, but she wasn't quite ready to go inside yet.

"Go get changed." Satya whispered, not needing volume to deliver an order, and Fareeha slipped into the nearby bathroom with a bag tucked tightly under her arm.

The same colorful marble paved its way into the stall, leaving Fareeha in awe of how much the entire building must have cost to build as she stripped out of her casual wear and into the outfit Satya had provided. A royal blue cloak fell to Fareeha's ankles, and she drew it shut in the front by carefully manipulating the fastener at her throat, ensuring it wouldn't reveal what was underneath until her lover requested it. Without her shoes on, the floor had a slight chill, but Fareeha knew half of that was because of how fast her heart was beating.

It was impossible not to be excited.

After a quick check of her hair in the mirror, Fareeha brought the bag back out and offered it to Satya, who exchanged the clothes for a digitized ticket from one of the attendants before extending their invitations. With a wave over a panel, the doors swung inward, and Fareeha followed a step behind the click of heels that glowed with hard light.

The rest of Satya's outfit was no different, piercing blue jewels standing out from the pulse points of each bracelet around her wrist, another centered at the gilded choker around her throat. Her dress was a long and sinuous drape of gold fabric and synthetic mesh, revealing flashes of brown skin down Satya's back and along her ribs, only for slits just below the hip to bare her thighs. Every calculated step drew eyes as they passed into the antechamber of the club, and this room was lit with carefully arranged silver prisms that reminded Fareeha of constellations.

"We've been given a small chamber to prepare in over there." Satya gestured to a door on the far side of the room, past the massive stage that was currently empty. A single long chain hung from the ceiling above it, possessing a ring at its terminating point but nothing else. "There is an hour yet, so I think we should take in the sights, yes?"

"Definitely." Fareeha spied another couple getting ready in the corner, adjusting each other's masks. "This place outdoes its own reputation."

In a sense, each room looped back into itself, an entrance and exit on either side that allowed patrons to watch as others were tied up, dominated, or otherwise put on display. For a labyrinth, it was very well-designed, and there were few shadows to be found. Fareeha felt the sense of purpose in every part of the architecture while Satya guided her by the arm, a notion that there was nothing to be ashamed of here, only celebrated.

"I have to ask what you think of the inside." Fareeha murmured, coming to a stop when Satya decided to observe two women guiding a naked third to a St. Andrew's cross, whispering simultaneously in each ear before her wrists were bound to the top of the imposing X. "My background is engineering, but you're the real designer between us."

Satya arched a single brow, her lips pursed. "I am impressed. If I am not mistaken, the circular paths of the rooms actually form a chain when viewed from above."

A laugh left Fareeha's lips when she closed her eyes and pictured it; Satya was right. "Oh, that's brilliant."

"And you will shine in the very center." Satya declared, the words prompting Fareeha to open her eyes again. "Shall we begin, my falcon?"

Schooling the amusement from her face, Fareeha gave a small bow of her head in respect. "Please."

The preparation room was a small but pleasant space with a sprawling leather couch and water set aside for patrons. Fareeha dropped to her knees as Satya took a seat on the couch, framing the taller woman's face with both hands. With two fingers hooked beneath Fareeha's chin, an echo of hard light pulsed through Satya's prosthetic, summoning boundless material to be shaped anew. It stretched into a strap first, briefly twisting into a bright ouroboros before it slipped around both brow and jaw, laying the proper foundation.

Fareeha kept her breathing even, eyes half-lidded as Satya worked the light to her will. It wound around itself more than once, woven with the flexibility of fabric until the synthetic hood stretched across her face like a blindfold, pulled tight but not constricting. Both nose and mouth were free, leaving ample room to both breathe and speak, but now Fareeha's view of the world was limited to Satya's light, her power made manifest. The finishing touch was only clear when Fareeha felt a light tug at the cloak's centerpiece; a hard light leash now held in her lover's hands.

"Beautiful. There are simply no words." Satya whispered, and Fareeha felt warm breath a moment before a firm kiss was pressed to her lips. "You remember your safeword, yes?"

" _Iaret_." Fareeha said, without a second's hesitation.

"Now stand for me." The command was emphasized with a subtle tug of the leash, and Fareeha got to her feet, keeping both hands to her sides to avoid accidentally bumping into Satya. "Very good."

The walk back into the heart of the club was slower than their first approach, and Fareeha shivered each time her shoulder accidentally brushed against someone else, or a conversation began behind her from people she couldn't see. Every move she made was tied to the leyline in Satya's hand, drawing her through the crowd, and she had to trust where she was being lead. This entire exercise was about trust, about surrendering herself to the other woman's control and setting aside the mantle of command, if only for a night.

"We are at the start of the ramp." Satya said, and Fareeha felt the slight tilt under her feet with the next step, shuffling up by inches until the floor straightened out at the surface of the stage. "Three more meters."

After that, Satya came to a halt, and Fareeha did as well. The constant low hum of chatter in the club around them died down by degrees, and although she couldn't see it, Fareeha felt her lover smile, sensed the anticipation in the air like sparks near a match.

Then the order came. "Bare yourself to me."

Fareeha reached up to the fastener of the cloak, feeling the boundary of the hard light leash catch before it opened. Royal blue velvet slipped down broad shoulders, its weight stolen by gravity until the cloak collapsed in a pool of fabric on the stage, edges kissing her ankles. She wore nothing underneath, but the controlled temperature of the room could only do so much against the warmth of a building need, heat rolling right off Fareeha's skin.

"Now turn and kneel, my falcon." Satya declared, and Fareeha felt the cloak being stretched out in front of her. When she arranged herself properly and dropped to her knees, it provided a soft barrier between her body and the floor. "Bring your arms behind your back."

She obeyed in one fluid movement, feeling the slow stretch as both arms flexed into the position, the backs of her hands meeting each other just below the column of muscle between her shoulder blades. Fareeha keep her breathing slow and even, holding the pose, and knew Satya was silently counting to ten, waiting for any ache or twinge of muscle. When there was none, the quiet crackle of hard light being summoned met her ears, and a thin cable began to wrap around one wrist, guided by Satya's skilled hands.

With the first few loops, Fareeha's wrists were locked together, and the pressure forced her elbows to bow outward when she straightened her posture. The effect was akin to a pair of wings from the front, she knew, but it would not hold until Satya ensured it was so, continuing with a harness of light-made-rope around her chest. An anchor point settled between her breasts before those were bound as well, the building pressure on all sides like the squeeze of someone's hand, and enough to make Fareeha shiver and let out a shaking breath.

Finally, Satya's ties were complete, and a cybernetic palm rest on Fareeha's shoulder before a low whisper caressed her ear. "Is anywhere numb, Fareeha? Uncomfortable?"

"No." She smiled a little, warmed by her lover's concern but just as sure that there was no need for it. "Please, continue."

"With pleasure." Satya murmured, and the weight of her hand vanished.

What returned was another long cable, and Fareeha caught the singing of steel above her head as the hard light was threaded through the ring hanging from the chain embedded in the ceiling. Once both ends had enough slack, Satya brought one to the heavy knot centered between Fareeha's wrists, tying it with care, and then began to pull the other. As her arms were brought up, Fareeha was forced to stand, and the rope was taut enough that she was nearly on the tips of her toes before Satya sealed the second knot, leaving her suspended under the mercy of the chain.

Restricted and exposed all at once, Fareeha found herself at a strange but exciting crux, the embrace of the bondage providing a bone-deep sort of comfort, but the knowledge that her body was bared and on display for Satya's satisfaction sent a slow-burning arousal uncoiling through every limb. Whatever came next, she was utterly subject to her lover's whims.

Two hands, one hot and one cool, pressed against Fareeha's cheeks, fondly framing her jaw. "When I remove your hood, you look at no other but me. There is no crowd, no stage. There is only my touch."

Fareeha nodded, words escaping her, and Satya's fingers drew a line from temple to chin, dismissing the hard light obscuring her vision. The glow from above made her rapidly blink, but once Fareeha's eyes adjusted, they locked onto Satya's dark and imposing gaze. There was a small smile as well, a calculated drop in her mask, but Fareeha drank in the affection like water in the middle of a desert. She wanted more; she was ready.

It began with a slow caress outward over her straining shoulders, Satya's fingertips caressing along muscle and rope alike until both hands met along the defined edge of Fareeha's collarbones. They descended in unison to toy with her breasts, finding dark nipples that were already hard with excitement, manipulating and flicking them, offering the occasional squeeze until a gasp of need escaped Fareeha's throat. She shivered as each measured touch from Satya's hand found an echo in the other made of living steel, cool but solid, and beads of sweat began to gather at Fareeha's brow while the teasing torment continued.

"Shall I train you properly, my falcon?" Satya whispered, fingers fanning down Fareeha's sides before slipping to the flexed muscle at the small of her back. "I can teach you the limits of what you can endure, how obedience can take you past them."

The slow massage from Satya's hands made forming syllables difficult, and were made even more so when they gave Fareeha's ass a firm squeeze, almost enough to bruise. "Satya, please."

"You know the right words, Fareeha, but the trial remains the same." A laugh of open joy left Satya's lips, an unexpected measure of music. "Spread your legs apart and brace yourself."

With the widest stance she could take under the restriction of the rope, Fareeha let her shoulders fall slack, allowing the harness to bear as much weight as it could while Satya traced tempting lines over her hips and down the inside of each thigh, along each hard-won division of muscle and scar until ascending again. For just a breath, Satya's fingers skirted over the dark curls between Fareeha's legs, long enough to provoke a moan before her touch drew a pattern over Fareeha's abs, feeling them flex on a sharp inhale.

"It never ceases to fascinate me how sensitive you are." Satya's eyes were black pools of desire now, a darkness Fareeha fell into instantly. She stayed there, submerged and wanting as a low vibration began to emanate from Satya's prosthetic, fingertips buzzing with a distant but hypnotizing hum before they fell lower and lower, cupping against barely concealed folds. "I know how wet I will find you, just from the look on your face."

Whatever her lover had guessed, Fareeha knew there was no disappointment when smooth white fingertips came back slick, and she moaned aloud as the vibration resonated through her. The brief exploration was only the beginning, circling where she was most sensitive before parting her open, exposing the swell of her clit and teasing right underneath it. Fareeha's hands would have clenched into fists were they not bound in place, but her head bowed instead, a staggered breath stolen from her lungs as Satya urged the vibration to a greater intensity, right over the rim of her entrance but refusing to delve inside.

She trembled and shook, eyes never leaving Satya's despite the urge to squeeze them shut, no matter how her body betrayed her weakness. Fareeha knew it was not _weakness_ truly, not a failure by any means, but she would not think of another word for it when a lifetime of strength melted under Satya's touch, bending to every movement of those fingers until her hips were rocking forward to meet them. Each time the vibration dared near her clit, Fareeha let out a higher, louder sound, lured closer and closer to the edge of release but refused the moment before it became inevitable.

"I will not grant you permission." Satya murmured, once she had drawn another short cry from Fareeha's mouth. "But the moment you begin to break, you must inform me."

Fareeha held out as long as she could. Only when her thighs began to burn from the liquid state of her knees, only when her shoulders demanded relief, when tension and pleasure formed a hundred new knots in her body that outweighed the ropes, did she collapse into a desperate litany of her lover's name, begging with every word she could string together. A few more seconds of that vibration in the right place and she could come, but Satya watched her surrender with an impassive gaze, observing but not relenting until she finally took that hand away completely.

"This audience does not deserve to see you undone in such a way." A deep kiss put an end to Fareeha's pleas, replacing them with unsteady breaths. "But you have earned it a hundred times over when we return home."

The hard light vanished, rope by rope, and Fareeha began to stumble to her knees. Satya prevented the impact, however, her arms underneath the taller woman's to make it a controlled drop to the cloak below. With her body freed, Fareeha immediately returned the embrace, clinging close as she could, face buried in the curve of Satya's shoulder. While so much of her ached for orgasm, the intimate hold blunted its desperate edge, and she stayed in Satya's arms while fingers gently stroked through dark hair, slow and soothing.

"Thank you." Fareeha mumbled. Here, her mind was free from other troubles, from any concern but the orders Satya uttered, and in this moment, she only had to be present in her vulnerability, without judgment or trial. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Fareeha. You performed marvelously." Satya's fingers slipped from her hair, transformed into a light hold at her nape. "When you can walk, I will assist you in getting dressed. Then a driver will bring us home."

Once she was helped into her clothes, Fareeha was too dazed to pay attention to the ride back to the hotel. She registered it in flashes of colorful lights through the passenger window, content to lay in Satya's lap until roused to walk to their room. There, her clothes were removed again, and Fareeha succumbed to the cool sheets of the bed, lost in freefall. Her only anchor was Satya, the same hands that had bound her now offering endless freedom, ecstasy from one orgasm that rolled into the next.

The first was with her hands and slick, measured thrusts, the next had Fareeha grasping at the back of Satya's head while hot swipes of her tongue did their blissful work, and after the third she was completely spent, body slack against the mattress. She kissed the glistening fluid off Satya's lips and fingertips before encompassing her in an exhausted embrace, knowing that sleep would come in mere moments.

"I will check in on you in the morning." Satya said, the words warming the curve of Fareeha's throat. "But for now, my falcon, rest. You have more than earned it."

With permission given, she closed her eyes and let peaceful dreams take flight.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, a _bal-chatri_ is a trap originating from East India that's used by falconers to catch birds of prey.


End file.
